A Present For You
by diradevito
Summary: Birthdays just weren't easy at the Xavier Mansion. Cherik. Modern fic.


**Warnings**: Well there's Alex in here and _Sean_. So yeah.. Of course. Also no beta.

**Disclaimer**: We all know how the next X-Men movie would've looked like if I owned the rights so yeah.. I won't even start to pretend that I do.

But here are some hints: Lots of Cherik kisses, no bald McAvoy moments - I hope we never get to see that -, people sliced in half by Wolverine, grown up men crying - because lets face it Charles did threaten Wolverine and said that he could make him believe that he's a six year old girl. We know you're evil deep down! - and maybe one or two musical numbers.

**AN**: I suck at dialogues so this is basically me practicing. All my stories so far have not one in it, I think. Bear with me!

**Hanks Birthday**

Sean und Alex

„What's that?"

„Catnip."

„Y'know that even biological I'm not partly cat, don't you?"

„Well, it was either catnip or Sean's plant of choice. I think you can guess what that would've been."

Raven

„Raven, what is that?"

„A leash? Surely you can tell."

„Urg, not you too. I already told Alex that I don't think it's funny. I'm not some animal. You can't put a leash around my neck, Raven."

„Who said it was for your neck? I thought maybe more enjoyable, _pleasurable_ things could be done with this."

„…"

„Hank? Oh my God Hank! I was joking. I brought a book for you and wanted to treat you to dinner. A date, my present was a date!"

„…"

„Charles! Charles! Hank just fainted!"

Charles

„Eh. Professor, what are we doing here? Is this even legal?"

„What? Oh yeah, sure. Of course."

„Of course? The NASA uses those research facilities!"

„Correction. Hank McCoy uses these research facilities. At least for today."

„…"

„Hank?"

„But.. but.. How?"

„I funded most of the stuff here anyway."

Erik

„Ehm.. What am I supposed to do with that TV? It's huge.. I don't even watch television"

„You see, originally I wanted to take you to a strip club. Figured you never had a lap dance in your life, but with your furry little problem this is second best."

„A TV is second best?"

„Not exactly. _This_ is really your present. The TV is just an added bonus. For full experience and all that."

„…"

„Oh and don't tell Alex about the porn. We'll never get him out of here again."

**Eriks Birthday**

Raven

„Raven, why'd you look like Charles?"

„How did you..?"

.

.

„Okay, don't give me that scary glare. I wanted to give you your birthday present. I noticed how you look at my brother and I thought you might wanna see him naked or something."

„And you decided that I would take a look at you while you look like him and be okay with it? And more importantly he'd be okay with it?"

„Well.. yeah?"

„Why would I even want to betray his trust when I can see the real Charles naked anytime I want? _Besides _other things you are certainly not willing to do."

„You

.

.

…WHAT!?"

Alex

„Here. Raven told me that you fuck the Professor."

„I doubt she said that."

„Actually I found her with a major nosebleed in the kitchen muttering something about the two hottest guys around here fucking each others brains out, but that's basically the same, isn't it?"

„And what I'm supposed to do with the handcuffs?"

„Duh, use them? Obviously. I guess Sex with Charles Xavier is quite boring. All sweet and slow. I thought you might wanna spice it up a little."

„Oh, I can assure you Charles is not all cuddles and kisses. You are right actually. It _is _basically the same. Only waaaay hotter than you think."

„…"

„Oh and Alex? I don't need your present. Charles can open every pair of handcuffs in under one minute and a half. Nice try though."

Sean

„What are those keys for? Don't tell me they're for Alex' present, cause I already told him-"

„No, no. They're for the chest here. I thought now that you and the Professor play Mom and Dad I get you something to put all the cheesy stuff in. You know like pictures, love letters and dirty sex tapes. Kinda like a photo album but better."

„That's a surprisingly good present Sean. Thanks."

„And it gets better."

„Don't ruin it."

„You'll love what's inside. Open up!"

„Where'd you think you're going?"

„To put some safety distance between us."

„…"

„Weed's supposed to be the best aphrodisiac!"

„Sean, get back here ASAP!"

Hank

„Happy Birthday."

„Thanks Hank."

„I've got your present here."

.

.

.

„Hank, I don't know whether you've heard but Charles and I are kinda involved. It's a little too late to propose, I fear."

„The rings not for that! But are you and the Professor really a couple? I thought this was just Alex and Sean making a very stupid joke."

„You think Charles and me being together is stupid?"

„No, no, of course not!"

„But?"

„Nothing. I just thought that the Professor was more…"

„More what? More into nice people? I don't deserve him?"

„Yes. NO!"

„Then?"

„More into woman?"

„So it is all about boobs with you, huh? The porn was a good present then, I guess."

„No!"

„So more into dicks? Only good when you're into it, but Charles not allowed to like „me?"

„No!"

„But?"

„But…"

„But?"

„But.. I don't know. I just.. I thought.."

„Hank, I'm just messing with you."

„…"

„So, what's the ring for?"

„I made it with a very light metal, so it could be quite big without being too heavy. Big meaning more metal to work with of you might wanna be able to defend yourself even when there's no metal in sight. To be safe and all."

„Thanks, that is a good present actually."

„I hope so."

„Getting smug?"

„No!"

„Sure?"

„Yeah, absolutely. I'm sorry by the way. i didn't want offend you or the Professor. You're a lovely couple."

„Lovely, really Hank?. „

„Guess so?"

„Do you even have a backbone? A little more confidence would be nice."

„Okay"

„What?"

„Okay!"

„Okay."

Charles

„The bedroom, Charles. Really? I though birthday sex was a given. That's not a real present".

„Don't get too full of yourself. Who said anything about sex? _That_ is my present for you."

„Okay, not that I don't like the new one. It looks nice. But what was wrong with our old bed?"

„Well, it _was_ pretty nice, but this one has a headboard entirely made of metal."

„…"

„And darling? Birthday sex _is _a given."

„I love you."

„_You can just show me how much."_

**Alex' Birthday**

Raven

„Why're you giving me that chick magazine?"

„Chose a model"

„For what?"

„Well.. Just chose, will you!"

„Ok, that one.

OH MY GOD. Can't you run around naked in that body 24/7?"

„Happy Birthday, dickhead."

Sean

„Seriously, Sean. I thought we were like best friends and I still get the same present as anybody else?"

„It's self grown. With extra love!"

„Great. Thanks."

„And there's more."

„You're not high right now, are you?"

„…"

„OH MY GOD, get your freaking clothes back on!"

„Raven said she did it and that you loved her present."

Charles

„Why don't I get a car, Prof?"

„Because, Alex, you just turned 17 and I don't want to scrape you off the pavement. I can pay for your license, but we'll see about the car when you're not so reckless anymore. Anyway that has nothing to do with your present. It's this."

„A three page list of games? Should I choose some, or what?"

„Oh no, it's a list of games I already ordered. There's a delay in the delivery. I just didn't want to stand here empty-handed. You get the a TV too for them. Just wait a few days more, okay?"

„I love you, Prof. I really do."

„Happy Birthday."

Hank

„So what've you got Bozo?"

„Here."

„Hey, that's my notebook anyway. What'd you have it?"

„I removed the safety lock the professor had me installed. And here that cable too. Thought you might wanna hook your notebook up with your TV when you enjoy all the porn the Internet offers."

„Awesome!"

„Yeah, Happy Birthday perv. Just never shake my hand again."

Erik

„This is not the key for handcuffs, is it? Because you know I'll never get laid as long as I live here. That would just be cruel."

„No, it's not. It's a symbolic key. It represents your virginity. See as soon as you find yourself a lovely lady you can give it to her, settle down and live your fairy tale happily ever after in a small little house. White chimney, rainbows and unicorns in the backyard included. just the way you've always dreamed. Until then I got a necklace as well, so that you can carry it over your lonely heart."

„Fuck you."

„Hey, _I_ already got laid today."

„Ew, overshare."

„I was kidding about the key. It's the key to Charles' liquor cabinet. You can grab everything you want and are able to carry today but you only get to do it _once_. And I'll supervise so I get the key right back."

„…"

„Not such an asshole anymore, huh?"

„No."

„There is no necklace though I'm afraid."

**Someday Between Birthdays**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

„_He's still asleep._

_._

_I love you._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I wish we could be together like this forever._

_I love you._

_._

_._

_._

_I_

_need_

_you_

_by_

_my_

_side_

_._

_always._

_._

_._

_Morning Charles."_

„_Morning, Love."_

_._

„_I just figured something out."_

„_Then tell me. You're feelings are quite overwhelming."_

„_They are._

_._

_._

_._

_Charles, since you're always on my mind and _in_ my mind there's not chance that I can hide this from you and you know I don't want to. At this very moment I want you to know about it. I'd marry you. I'd marry you because I really love you. I'm so in love with you I don't have words for it. And every time we're near each other our thoughts feel like all this crazy stuff they put into novels and movies and whatsoever. And since I can't surprise you with a proposal since you'd know way in advance anyway I wanna say yes in advance, too, because that is all that I can do. Yes. Yes. Yes. I'd marry you. Gosh, I wish I had a ring. I want this big romantic proposal for you, but I can't give it to you. Flowers, dinner, music, everything. But I can't do it. You'd know. I…"_

_._

_._

I really love you. I really really really do."

„I love you too Erik. And I really want to kiss you, because that's what I'd do when you'd surprise me with this big, beautiful proposal.

.

.

.

.

And I'd say yes.

Always."

**Ravens Birthday**

Alex

„You don't wanna give me the same present I gave you, do you? Because I honestly don't want to see that."

„Nooooo?"

„Good.

.

.

…And?"

„And what?"

„Where is my present then, idiot."

„Ehm.."

„Oh my god, you totally wanted to give me the same present.

.

.

..Charles!"

Sean

„I don't want anything that I'll hate."

„…"

„No present then?"

„No present then."

Charles and Erik

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

„I guess you like it then?"

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

„I thought so."

„Hey, when you're done screaming there's one more thing."

„AAAAAAAAAH!"

„Here. „

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW"

„But you're the only one who gets a copy of it. When I see that picture anywhere else I come find you and what I do to you won't be pretty."

„Don't threaten my sister, darling. I like the photo. And it's one of a few that has only the two of us on it. You look cute."

„Yeah, that's what I thought.."

Hank

„Why'd you wait all day to give me my present, Hank? You've not turned into Alex or Sean and waited till it's dark to surprise me with some pervy stuff, have you? Because you're supposed to be the sweet guy here."

„Of course not. I just thought I return the favor and take you on a date this time. And I brought that too."

„It's beautiful."

„I hope you wear it tonight."

„You know I will:"

„I also made you these."

„Bracelets. That's really sweet. Thanks."

„They can also be used as weapons. Here let me."

„Awesome!"

„Thought you might like that."

„You know me too well."

.

.

.

.

.

„Alex, Seaaaaaan. I wanna have a little talk about your presents."

**Seans Birthday**

Raven

„Do I get the same present Alex did?"

„No, you get the same present Raven did."

„You mean

.

.

…No present then?"

„No present then."

„Damn."

Alex

„Happy Birthday, buddy!"

„Thanks man."

„How does the present fit?"

„Great, but I really don't understand why you brought a whole new outfit for me."

„Maybe so that I don't have to see you naked again?"

„You saw me naked?"

„…"

.

.

.

„Perv."

„!"

Erik

„I was quite unsure whether to buy you something or simply kick your ass after you gave me that bag of weed for _my _birthday, but since the chest was a nice idea so I decided to buy you something nonetheless."

„A gardening kit?"

„Yeah and when you're finished caring for whatever plant I don't know about you can dig a symbolic hole for your brain with the shovel, because you know. There obviously isn't anything left."

Hank

„I heard Erik bought you a gardening kit."

„He did, but what are _these_?"

„These are ginger roots. Thought you might enjoy the sentiment after you and Alex brought _me _such a nice gift."

„You're so funny."

„Sure hope so."

Charles

„Professor, please tell me you got a good present for me. Please!"

„I don't know Sean. I bought you the beamer you wanted and cleared a room in the east wing to set it up. I also ordered these"

„Three carton boxes?"

„There are DVDs inside, Sean."

.

.

.

.

„OH MY GOD, I love you."

„Happy Birthday."

**Charles Birthday**

Raven, Hank, Sean and Alex

„Happy Birthday Charles!"

„Thank you, kids."

„We have the best gift _ever_ for you."

„Four tickets for the movie marathon tonight? I don't understand."

„Well, we bought some fancy wine for tonight."

„And ordered takeaway from three different places in town in advance for tonight."

„And downloaded a whole load of those boring, old songs you adore for tonight."

„And told the cook and all the other staff to don't even bother tonight."

„And replaced like all the candles in the damn house for tonight:"

„And decorated like every stupid room here with loads of rose petals for tonight"

„So that you and Erik have the whole house to yourselves and can do whatever, while we are frying our brains out watching totally inappropriate movies the whole night.

„Wow, thanks. That's.. really. I.. thank you."

Alex and Sean

„We have another present for you, Professor."

„Yeah, we brought you a new chess board and replaced like every piece with a different taste."

„That is the most awesome present, trust me."

„Different taste?"

„Yeah, like the Queens taste like cherry and the bishops.. I think it's blueberry."

„.

.

.

…Alex you don't mean.."

„Course Professor. We just thought you might need it tonight."

„And whenever. I think this is like a whole year of money we saved you."

„You two. Really…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

„They thought that was a _whole_ year?"

„Apparently."

Erik

„That was really nice of them. I can't believe it's finally quiet here."

„Yeah, very _serene_."

„Erik."

„I think it's perfect."

„For what?"

„Giving you my present. Thanks for not browsing my brain for 24hours."

„It was quite weird. And lonely."

„It was."

„But otherwise this wouldn't have been a surprise."

„Your coin?"

„Yes, that is the coin Shaw gave me on the first day we met and until today it was always a symbol for vengeance to me. It was a symbol of my endless rage and the only purpose I had in life; finally killing Shaw. But now, _today_, Charles, I don't want that anymore. I've found a new purpose.

_You_.

And I want you to know that there is nothing in the entire world that means more to me than you. I want you to have it, the symbol, but I also want to change it, because you changed me and I know that you already agreed to be with me in every possible way and that I agreed to be with you in every possible way, but we both know that this always stood between us.

Shaw.

The anger.

Me.

_That_.

So I will turn this piece of me into a piece of us."

„They're beautiful, Erik."

„Charles, do you want to share your life with me?"

„I already said so."

„And do I want to share my life with you?"

„You already promised."

„Then that's what we do."

„Always."

„And forever.

.

.

.

.

.

… And now lets stop being a couple of girls and get that present Sean and Alex gave you. Birthday sex is a given after all."

„_I love you."_

„_I love you, too."_

**AN:** The last part was so cheesy I would've totally rolled my eyes at anyone who'd posted something like that, but then again I probably wouldn't be friends with me.

Anyway hope you liked it :)


End file.
